


A First Meeting

by Tairulz



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fem Naegi, First Meeting, Fluff, Pre despair, maybe sorta half AU?, togami and his insane level of sass, togami being togami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: Byakuya Togami was entirely unamused so far. He wasn’t completely sure about how he felt being scouted for Hope’s Peak Academy. On the one hand, he was extremely talented, being the heir to such a large and influential family such as his, so naturally he would be sought out as the best of the best. But on the other hand, he already had the world in the palm of his hand, so why just re-affirm what he already knew? He was Byakuya Togami, and he was destined for greatness.He had just started his first year at Hope’s Peak Academy, and the first basic fact he first discovered was:His classmates were all utter morons.[May be continued sometime in the future]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of DR requests i have received on my Fanfiction profile. The goal was to make this as canon as possible, have I succeeded? 
> 
> This is, obviously, pre-despair.
> 
> Maybe sorta half AU? There is mention of math, and I have no idea if they do regular subjects or not. I would assume they do, given that it’s a high school, but given that attending class is optional, I don’t know.

Byakuya Togami was entirely unamused so far. He wasn’t completely sure about how he felt being scouted for Hope’s Peak Academy. On the one hand, he was extremely talented, being the heir to such a large and influential family such as his, so naturally he would be sought out as the best of the best. But on the other hand, he already had the world in the palm of his hand, so why just re-affirm what he already knew? He was Byakuya Togami, and he was destined for greatness.

He had just started his first year at Hope’s Peak Academy, and the first basic fact he first discovered was:

His classmates were all utter morons.

One baffoon was smiling obscenely wide and talking into a (obviously fake, the fool), crystal ball somewhere in the back. At the front was some red-haired deluded jock trying to impress the equally stupid-looking blue haired girl beside him.

“Everyone, this is out new student, Byakuya Togami. Byakuya would you care to say something?”

“Hmph, when did I give you permission to talk to me so informally like that? And no, I will not be addressing these back-water morons.”

With that scathing remark, teacher and students both stunned into silence, he stalked towards the back of the room and took his seat in the one remaining empty desk. He was placed in the third row back, second from the left. On either side of him were two girls, one with big muscles and long white hair, the other with gothic lolita fashion tastes and two big black spirals on either side of her head. Compared to the rest of the class, from first glance they seemed pretty normal. He sat down and pulled out a book, not expecting the lesson to be useful in the slightest to his education. His tutors at home as a child probably taught him more in a week then the idiots at this school could teach him before graduation.

“Greetings, Togami.” Spoke the girl from his left, the one with the black drill hair.

“And just why are you speaking to me?”

“Peace now, I only wish to introduce myself.”

“Who said I cared what your name was? You’re boring.”

“All this hostility without even knowing me? How do you know I’m not bring if you don’t talk to me?”

“You seem awfully confident that you’re worthy enough of my time. Very well, speak now before I change my mind.”

She giggled softly with one hand covering her mouth.

“Very well then, I am Celestia Ludenburg, the Ultimate Gambler. It would be wonderful if you would call me Celes.”

“I will address you as such when I think you are worthy of being acknowledged, though I will admit you are closer then anyone else in this god-forsaken classroom so far, Ms. Ludenburg.”

Her smile pinched a fraction, becoming more fake. The movements of her face were so subtle that Togami might not have noticed if he wasn’t already looking at her.

“You misunderstand. It would be _wonderful_ if you would call me _Celes_.” Her voice now had a sharp, commanding undertone to it. Anyone else would probably be scared, but he was not ‘anyone else’ was he?

Togami smirked.

“We are at an understanding, _Ms. Ludenburg_ , correct?”

Her eyes narrowed a fraction.

“Very well, Togami.”

His smirk widened a bit, knowing he had won this round of verbal sparring. Then his mood was killed when another voce spoke.

“Did you have to be so mean?”

He turned his head to the new voice. It was the girl sitting in front of him. Long wavy light brown hair, green hoodie and overall messy appearance told Togami all he needed to know.

“Excuse me?”

“Did you have to be so mean to Celes?”

“What make you think a worthless peasant girl like yourself can talk to me?”

“Because, we’re all human aren’t we?”

“Maybe so, but I am a different breed of human then you simple minded plebeians.”

The mixed look of offence and confusion on her face was amusing. It was as if the girl could tell she was being insulted, but wasn’t quite sure how.

“Pleb-…. ple-… I don’t even know what that means!”

To absolutely no surprise, he was right.

“See? The difference between us is already abundantly clear.”

She sputtered for a few moments before answering, making another amusing expression.

“Th-thats not important at all! Knowing big words doesn’t make you a better person.”

HIs smile dropped, now becoming impatient with this conversation.

“Listen, peasant girl-”

“I have a name you know.”

“Really? Because if you do, I have yet to hear it.”

The girl paused, then her mouth fell open in an ‘o’ shape, she must have finally realised that she had indeed forgotten to introduce herself.

“I’m Mikasa, Mikasa Naegi.”

“Well then, _peasant girl_ ,” He began, speaking again and effectively cutting of her protests. “I can assure you that it’s not just my extensive vocabulary that makes me better then you. It’s everything I am, every part of me is destined for success. It is not my Togami family name that makes me special, it is my entire existence as whole.” 

“Just because-”

“I believe were done here.” Togami cut in abruptly, holding up a book and ignoring Naegi completely.

After that, Naegi made several attempts to resume the conversation, but for all the good it did she might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Finally, the teacher walked in, forcing her to face the front and pay attention to the lesson. Togami made no effort to hide the victorious smirk on his face, and from her next expression she must have seen it from the corner of her eye.

From there, the day was fairly dull. He attended lessons, ate lunch with Celes, who was the only person he had deemed worthy enough to hang out with. Then from there it was more lessons again until the bell rang. 

His only logical conclusion so far? He was right, the people in this school they called ‘teachers’ were complete idiots. He could have learned more at home reading lasts weeks newspaper. The fact that the students that were there were struggling with such simple knowledge only cemented his belief that his classmates were all morons. Classes were optional, but Togami had nothing better to do. Surprisingly the majority of the class were there, but he had high doubts that it would make any of them any of them even an inch smarter.

That girl though, she was something else. She knew he was verbally outmatching her, and yet she refused to give up. Just who was she? He usually didn’t care in the slightest about people or who they were, but there was something unusual about the fire in her eyes, that sheer level of determination.

She was unusual, and something to investigate.

He pondered this on the car ride home, why was this one girl stuck in his thoughts? She wasn’t special, wasn’t anything different then anyone else he had met in his life. Just another plain face in a crowd. So why her? He didn’t know, and not knowing annoyed him.

He wanted to figure out the puzzle that was Mikasa Naegi.

The next day, because he felt like it, Togami decided to hang out in the library. Classes were boring anyway, so it’s not like he would miss anything vital by not going.

He was so engaged with the book he was reading, that he didn’t even notice the lunch bell ringing. What did catch his attention was a calling of his name.

“Hey, Togami.”

“Excuse me Togami, can you hear me?”

He sighed, and dropped the book he was holding in front of his face. Looking up, he wasn’t surprised that it was that peasant girl again. Naegi, he believed. He adjusted his glasses before speaking.

“And just what do _you_ want?”

She hesitated, before gesturing to a book in her arms.

“I… I need some help with my math homework. Teacher said you had the highest grades, so I thought…-”

“Thought what? That you could find someone else to do the work for you?” Togami cut in.

“No, nothing like that at all! I need your help so I can learn to do it by myself. I can’t just go through life relying on other people can I?”

Well, that was certainly different. The new girl just earned a grain of respect from Togami, and that wasn’t easy to do.

“Well, peasant girl, I suppose you have a point, and you seem to be smarter then most.”

When no other conversation happened for a minute, Naegi turned to leave. She was surprised when the book disappeared from her hands. She tried back around, to see Togami examining it with a blank face like nothing happened.

“Hey! That’s my-”

“You wanted my help didn’t you?” Togami interrupted. “Then shut up, sit down, and stop squawking.”

Naegi stood there for a moment, blinking, then she beamed and dashed to jump into the seat next to Togami. For the next hour, the two sat in silence, only conversing when Togami made corrections or gave instructions, and Naegi asking the occasional question.

“So how am I supposed to do pythagorus If I don’t have A squared?”

“C squared minus B squared you dunce.”

Then:

“But how do I find the percentage of this number?”

“Oh good lord. Divide the number by one hundred, then times it by the percent number you want.”

Eventually, they were done. Naegi stood up, thanked Togami, and left with parting smile.

So she was brave enough to ask for and actually sit through tutoring from him of all people was she? And yet she didn’t look like she could stand up to a fly. Another piece to the mystery puzzle.

That day after school, he was walking towards his personal car, when he spotted both the most cliche and the most ridiculous sight he had seen in a while.

There she was, Mikasa Naegi, stuck in a goddamn tree from helping a stupid cat. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing, peasant girl?”

He called up. Mikasa jolted and almost fell of the branch she was clinging to.

“I was helping a cat Togami.”

“Yes, in case you didn’t notice, like all human beings I have _eyes_. Did all of your brain cells overheat from that math session earlier? You’re a bigger idiot then I thought.”

Naegi pouted, still clinging to her branch.

“It was scared! I had to help it.”

Just then, the horn beeped behind him, reminding him that he had a ride home to get to. A few seconds passed and the driver, for some reason, was now walking up to Togami. 

“Mister Togami, is everything ok?”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Would you please help that moron I call my classmate out of a tree?” Togami instructed, ignoring Naegi’s indignant protests.

The driver complied, and slowly but surely helped Naegi out of the tree. Once he was done, he returned to the car and sat back down in the drivers seat.

Togami followed suit, one hand on the door handle when he heard her voice.

“Thank you, Togami.”

“Tch, don’t mention it… Mikasa.”

Behind him, Naegi gaped, not sure if she heard correctly.

He opened the door, and before he closed it he said his final parting words.

“Do try not to get yourself killed before tomorrow. It would be bothersome if one of my more tolerable classmates were to perish so soon.”

Naegi could only stand in stunned silence, watching as the car drove off into the distance. When all of his words finally sunk in, a silly smile broke out on her face.

Togami was watching this from his window, only just catching sight of her expression before she was out of sight.

“Tch, what an odd girl. How interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> This may be continued at some time in the future, but I have a some other requests to complete, and I’m pressed for time with school work. Requests are always open though.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and hopefully I didn’t make the characters to OOC.
> 
> Cya next time :)


End file.
